


Weather

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sastiel - Freeform, either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are caught in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little companion piece to [this ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740686) when I received another Sastiel prompt. 

“I can’t see a thing, Cas. I’m pulling over.” 

Sam tried not to get frustrated with the fact that Castiel wasn’t great at car maintenance. It wasn’t his fault. Cas had never had to use a car until he became human and was forced to start traveling like one, but it didn’t make driving the monstrosity that was his vehicle any easier. Especially because Castiel never got the windshield-wipers fixed like Dean kept telling him to do, so here Sam and Cas were, caught in a storm, with no way to possibly see the road through the rain.

Sam pumped the breaks and pulled over to the shoulder, putting the car in park. He was glad he had decided to drive them back from the gas station based on the ominous cloud formations (he doubted Castiel had ever driven in the rain), but now that they were stuck on the side of the road he regretted the outing altogether. Trying to show the newly-human Cas the importance of filling the car’s tank with gas  _before_  it runs out could have waited until the next morning, but there was no turning back now. They were stranded until the rain let up. 

Sam let out a sigh, grabbing his phone to text Dean, but before he even unlocked the screen he heard a click and saw the former angel’s trench coat whip away out of the passenger side door. He didn’t even close it behind him, allowing large rain drops to thump against the leather seat. 

“Cas!” Sam bellowed. “What the hell are you doing?” Sam leaned as far over as he could to see out the door.  _“Cas!”_ Castiel stood a few feet ahead with his back to the car, palms held up towards the sky. “Dammit,” Sam grumbled, unlatching his seat belt and slipping his arms out of his jacket. He didn’t have a hood so he pulled the whole thing over the top of his head, then climbed out of the car under a pitiful jacket-tent. The rain hammered on. 

“ _Hey!_ What are you doing, man? Get back in the car!”

Castiel turned to face him, keeping his hands up like he might be listening to worship music, a smile plastered across his face. “But Sam!” he shouted over the wind. “It’s raining!”

“Yeah, I know!” Sam exclaimed, a confused smile forming on his own face. “That’s actually why I’m saying we should get back in the car!”

“But the rain!” he shouted again. “It’s… powerful yet gentle! At the  _same time_!”

Sam cocked an eyebrow under his jacket tent. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” If Castiel had been looking at him instead of squinting up at the clouds, he would have seen Sam shaking his head. 

Castiel dropped his arms to his side with a splat but his smile didn’t disappear. “Yes,” he said simply. “Don’t you?”

Sam hunched under his make-shift shelter, staring at his rain-soaked friend blankly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a moment to enjoy any thing as simple as the rain, but being newly-human seemed to bring the desire out of Castiel. 

With a shrug, Sam wadded up his jacket and let the cool raindrops hit his face, running a hand back through his hair to let water seep in. He came to stand next to Castiel on the side of the road and lifted his palms to the sky. 


End file.
